Loneliness Story
by Kasumi1214
Summary: It's basically with the poem Loneliness this time and i have a story to go along with it which was my plan from the beginning but didn't get time to do so. R


_**Loneliness**_

_I stand there staring at the clear blue sky_

_Wondering why this always happens to me_

_Close my eyes and silently start to cry_

_I look down at my sea of despair and see_

_The pain and sorrow of my broken heart_

_As the darkness around me starts to rebuilt_

_Again I see and hear you depart_

_It starts to rebuild, all of my guilt_

_Oh how I just stood there and watched you die_

_He slowly walks away with glee shining on his face_

_I look down into your tedious eyes whilst there you lie_

_And get tormented by that unholy gaze_

_Every gloomy night I lay in my bed_

_My heart gets ripped out because of the tears that you shed_

_Once again I dream of your angelic face_

_And get lost in those elegant green eyes as if in a maze_

_When the light breeze makes yours soft silky brunette hair sway_

_Your smile becomes more beautiful as we go our way_

_The sweet honey like smell of flowers around us_

_Wraps itself around you, but as the flowers get knocked out of you delicate hands because of this gust,_

_I swear to protect you_

_And what I say to you is true_

_Along he comes and pulls me onto the other side of this unbreakable barrier_

_I hold onto your hand and try to stay by your side as your carer_

_But he slashes his sword into my chest and lifts me off the ground_

_Sends me down to the gates of hell, all the way down_

_I wake up in me bed staring at the ceiling_

_Look to my side and find her there, and get this feeling_

_Her caring arms, gently wrapped around me, hugging me_

_Let the hands of time freeze, please let it be_

_Sound asleep; her charcoal coloured hair covers half of her peaceful face_

_She slowly takes my troubles away, while I gaze_

_I gradually start to realize, that my life is about to change_

_And just then I understand that the angel next to me, will be there until the time of age_

_

* * *

_

_Her vision got blurry as beads of tears started to stream down her face. She had a hard time trying to believe what was written on the piece of paper tightly clutched in her numb hand. Was she about to allow these words to change her feeling once again for the spiky haired, 24 years old man, who had suffered enough by the lose of his first and perhaps last ever love? All the mixed feeling, confusion, sadness, curiosity, all tried to break free from inside of her. She wanted to know, she needed to know. Did he really feel this way about her? Questions raced in and out of her head. She carefully placed the paper back in the battered old book resting on the top shelf in Cloud's room and set on her way out the room when she noticed a picture inside a frame standing there. It consisted of her, Cloud, Denzel and Maralene. The smile on that Tifa's face seemed to be mocking her whilst standing next to Cloud who looked like as though he was trying his hardest to smile and not ruin the picture except you could still see the devastation in his eyes._

_She really wished she could be that Tifa 2 years back. She tried to reject these silly thoughts in her head and eventually walked out the cage which always reminded her of those thorn like memories that jabbed into her heart every time they were thought of. She despised seeing Cloud sad. She made her way to her bedroom to have a little rest but the words were still visible in front of her blood shot eyes. She looked towards the window and tried to concentrate instead at the spiral of dust shining because of the sun. She couldn't sleep; she didn't know what to do either. She got up and sighed loudly deciding that she might as well go cook dinner for them all. Denzel and Maralene would be back home soon anyway. Denzel was an orphan but you never saw the sadness in his eyes when his hero was with him. The same went for Maralene. Whenever Cloud who they thought of as an older brother was with them, they didn't care a single bit about anything. Making her way down the steep screeching stairs, she started to wonder where the blonde haired man was, finally reaching the kitchen and preparing to wash away the fear of ever losing him._

_Innocently opening his drained eyes, he stared at the golden orb floating above him. The smell of freshly cut grass filled his nostrils as it all started to come back. The more he tried to forget the face of that freak, the more it would appear to haunt him. Every time he closed his eyes, he appeared, in front of him laughing at him, watching him cling onto his life. Always pointing out his mistakes to him and laughing as hard as he could at him. Every time he fell, he stood there next to him, not to help him but to point and snigger and leave him there like a helpless little child. But she was always there for him. "She?" Cloud's conscious repeated back. "Is that supposed to be Tifa or Aeries?" It's true that he had feelings for Tifa but he loved Aeries way before that._

_When he was happy inside and he closed his eyes, he would see her face, her emerald green eyes filled with the joys of her life. However soon after he would see that- that psycho Sephiroth cutting right through Aeries. He looked down at his hands which usually wore leather gloves but today were bare skin. They seemed to be to the others anyway. To him they were covered in scars, wounds and blood. Wounds that would never heal and blood that never washed away. Out of all the people though, Tifa tried to take away that guilt and replace it with happiness. "I tried to shut the door Tifa, to run away and forget everything, but they cling onto me with their hideous fingers crawling closer and closer to my neck, waiting for the right moment to strangle me…" He said out loud as if there was actually someone listening to him._

_He got off the soggy, muddy grass and decided to walk home. It was a pretty nice day. The sun was shining and you could hear the sounds of laughter all around you. A familiar crisp voice whispered in his ear. "Tell her Cloud, I am gone from this world and there is noting you can do to bring me back." The voice faded just as Cloud jerked to seek the owner of that voice but only found unfamiliar faces who were all looking at him with concern. He turned around again and watched the scenery surrounding him. Zanarkand had changed a lot in 2 years. Tall shadowy buildings crowded around the tiny ant like people blocking out the sun and any connection to the outer world as you walked deeper into this forest._

_Cloud at last reached the flat in the corner street and stepped forwards to grab the icy cold doorknob when again he heard the voice from the heavens. "Tell her Cloud, if not for yours, then for my sake." He tried to overlook the voice in his head but it came back again and again repeating the same thing. He opened the door to enter the silent madhouse and casually walked to the kitchen to grab a bite or two to eat before going off to his dungeon. He entered the room with his heart skipping a beat at the sight of Tifa looking straight into his eyes. Again she noticed the sadness but also there was something else there. Although, she didn't quite know what, or even what to say while the words on that piece of tea stained paper chased her, as if both running a marathon. "I eh, made sausages and eggs…" She told him trying to avoid eye contact. "Um…thanks. Are Denzel and Maralene back yet?" Sitting down on a chair Cloud asked Tifa wondering why she was suddenly acting so weird. "No, they're still not back- how many sausages would you like?" She answered back practically pouring all but two in Cloud's plate and putting the last two in a separate plate, chucking the sausage plate into the dirty dishes piles. "Eh…two would be enough…" Quietly whispering to himself, he picked up a plate with eggs, and put one in his plate, then passing the rest onto Tifa who didn't even look up at him._

_The recorded message left by Aeries started play once again in his head. "Tell her!" She screamed this time almost making Cloud choke for no reason at all. "Are you ok?" Tifa asked in a concerned tone. "Yeah, I am fine. I, uh-have something to tell you Tifa." Somehow Tifa thought she knew what was coming and quickly got back to cutting her sausage into smaller pieces. "Tifa, I have been thinking about this for a long time and I-" he stopped midway and decided to randomly have a drink of water. The large gulps made both Cloud and Tifa nervous. "Jeez…he's making it sound like he's breaking up with me or something." Cloud concluded his drinking competition with himself and brought up the courage to try and tell the anxious woman who after a few seconds would look up and down at him._

_He took a deep breath and looked Tifa straight in the eyes. Fighting big hairy monsters seemed easier than this as both of them sat in the same position gazing into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity. Cloud opened his dry mouth to say something to her when…"We're back!" The two children came running into the room making the two adults jump right up and bringing them out of their trance. "I'm hungry" What did you cook Tifa? Ooo! Sausages! My favourite." Exclaimed the little hyperactive boy grabbing four of them from a plate. "Hey leave some for me!" the little girl happily shouted._

_The two love birds just started at the kids stuffing their faces and then at each other slightly blushing at the same time. "Tifa I wanted to tell you that…" Once again stopping and locking his eyes with the scarlet red young woman sitting uncomfortably in front of him. "It's ok Cloud, I read your poem you wrote" Slightly shouting over the screaming Denzel who had tried to steal one of Maralene's sausages,Tifa for the first time saw a true smile on Cloud's face as their lips connected into a deep passionate kiss which to them both seemed to have lasted a life time. _


End file.
